my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
DNW I6: End of the Line
Issue 6: End of the Line is the sixth issue of the Dawn of a New World written by Haou1987. It revolves around the final confrontation between Archer, Coulson and Captain America and HYDRA and control over the Reality Stone. The outcome can possibly change the world forever. Synopsis Cuantajara - Agent May and Agent 33 prepare to face off against Omega, who raises the Reality Stone, changing the reality around them increasing the density and gravity, enhancing his own power and almost kills Agent 33. They are saved by a very much alive Captain America who uses his shield to almost cut off Omega's arm. Omega then enhances his strength by feeding on the emotions of the HYDRA soldiers around him and manages to knock Coulson and Archer around, but both May and Captain America prove to be a match for him. However with the aproaching HYDRA forces, they quickly become outnumbered until a squadron of SHIELD Quinjets arrive with reinforcements. With the Quinjets taking out most of the HYDRA soldiers, the agents and Captain America forus on taking care of Omega. However, they are assisted by Alpha who broke through the entrance to the ruins, whose powers enhance those of Captain America, Coulson and Archer, while May and Agent 33 are assisted by Agent Bishop and Agent Ryder to take care of the remaining HYDRA soldiers and agents. Agent Ryder loses her her left underarm when one of the HYDRA soldiers cut it off. Alpha manages to stabilize her, while Bishop joins Archer, Coulson and Captain America in beating Omega. It takes an EMP Blast from one of the SHIELD Quinjets to knock him out. The remaining HYDRA forces flee the area, when Agent May discovers Agent 33 to be missing. Locking Omega in a special cell within one of the Quinjets, Agent Archer and Agent Coulson meet with their respective directors, Director Hand of SPECTER and Director Fury of SHIELD. Fury demands a debrief in which Coulson and Archer explain what happened. Fury tells them they haven't found the Reality Stone, to which both Coulson and Archer testify that it was outside the ruins. Director Hand admits they need to find the Stone and secure it, after which Fury reveals about a legend entailing the powers of it along with five other Stones connected to the realm of Asgard. With that knowledge, Coulson agrees to go meet their contact, saying goodbye to Archer. Steve agrees to help SHIELD in their search for Agent 33. The SHIELD and SPECTER reinforcements split up, with Coulson and May saying goodbye to Archer and Bishop, while Archer joins Ryder to the hospital, while they embrace and kiss. Fury orders Coulson to begin assembling files and built up the Codex, they need to know what they are dealing with. They have 0-8-4 to deal with in Bahrain. Coulson sends May to assess it and promises Archer to keep him in check about their search for the Reality Stone, and Archer promises to do the same. The SPECTER Quinjet leaves for New York, where Director Hand informs Agent Bishop she has a new op, a long term one. Sokovia - Agent 33 is unmasked and revealed to be in an ancient castle. She was surrounded by various HYDRA scientists and soldiers, when one man revealed himself from the shadows, Doctor List welcoming her to the lair of HYDRA. She is then brought to a chamber with loads of advanced equipment,where she is strapped in and spoken to by another man, telling her she'll be the first of many in the New World Order, the many of unknown soldiers beheading the enemies of HYDRA. The man is then revealed to be a very much alive Daniel Whitehall. THE END